


A String to His Bow

by lilacsigil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has questions about Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A String to His Bow

“Butternewt,” Justin said, frowning. Magical passwords were still new, on his second day at Hogwarts.

“Good evening, Mr Finch-Fletchley,” Dumbledore beamed.

“Sir. Professor Sprout tells me there are no music teachers here.”

“Quite correct! It’s an advanced branch of magic that-”

Justin leapt up, uncharacteristically rude. “I can’t believe that! I’ve played the violin for – ”

Dumbledore’s voice remained mild, but his eyes ceased twinkling.

“Are you changing your mind about Hogwarts, young man?”

Justin thought of his violin and bow, cold in their case; and of the intense art inherent in even his first spell.

“No, sir. I’ll stay.”


End file.
